The present invention is related to an improved structure of a button shaped cell holder, especially to a structure for preventing data loss due to the time it usually takes to replace the cell.
In general, an electronic notebook or dictionary have the function of storing data input by a user, therefore, the memory therewithin requires a predetermined voltage to be sustained. Thus, during updating of the cell, the power should not be interrupted. Otherwise, the input data will be lost. However, since the general user cannot understand this property, the inconvenience of data loss results.